Rennervate
by Lyiaaa
Summary: Hermione trouve un nouveau travail au Manoir Malfoy, la cohabitation risque d'être rude. TRAD de la fiction Rennervate de LerDan.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut salut :), Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction qui cette fois-ci ne m'appartient pas :), c'est une traduction de la merveilleuse fiction de **Lerdan** (Thank you to let me translate your fiction). J'ai eu un gros coups de coeur pour cette fiction alors j'ai décidé de vous l'a faire partager :). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bisous bisous. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling, quand-à la fiction elle appartient à LerDan dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour traduire. La fiction anglais se nomme elle aussi Rennervate._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça ? »<p>

«Parce que j'ai besoin d'un emploi maman. Ils vont me payer beaucoup plus qu'une autre famille. » répondit Hermione en tirant sur son jean.

Sa mère l'aidait à ce que ses bagages soient prêts lorsqu'elle partirait pour son nouveau travail.

« Je veux dire, as-tu déjà vu ses enfants ? Quels genre de famille ont-ils ? Je me souviens encore que vous n'avez jamais été de très bon amis à l'école. »

Il était vrai que Hermione et son nouvel employé n'avait jamais été ami, mais en considérant le fait que tant d'année après la guerre, les rapports d'Hermione avec la famille ne s'était toujours pas apaisé, ceci était pour le moins surprenant. Elle était après tout, une des membres du tristement célèbre Trio d'Or, la princesse des Gryffondor, une dévoreuse de livres et surtout la plus brillante des sorcières de sa génération et jusqu'à maintenant elle était sans emploi.

Il y a une semaine, elle avait vu une publicité dans le Daily Prophet. En premier elle avait été choqué de voir une telle annonce de SA famille, mais elle était là, et ils étaient prêt à payer vraiment bien, et elle n'avait toujours pas d'emploi. Désormais, elle allait travailler en tant que tutrice et nounou pour la fameuse famille de sorcier.

« Maman, je ne sais que nous n'étions pas proche tout les deux, mais je le fais parce que j'ai besoin d'un travail.. et d'argent bien sur. »

« Pourquoi ne travail-tu pas pour le Ministère ? Tu es brillante . » Lui répondit sa mère sincèrement.

Hermione sourit puis elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit : « C'est juste que... Je pourrai travailler pour eux, mais je.. Cela serai vraiment difficile. ». Elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit. « Sa serai dur, de voir Ron tout les jours, surtout après cette horrible journée et notre rupture. »

Il y a trois ans, Hermione et Ron avaient une relation durant cinq années. Ils avaient été le couple de l'année, pour le magazine Witch Weekly. Maintenant, trois ans plus tard, ils avaient rompu, enfin plus précisément, Hermione avait rompu avec lui, car il voulait se marier, avoir beaucoup d'enfants et ne pas travailler. Il voulait que sa femme soit la reproduction de sa mère.

Hermione n'était pas prête pour une telle chose. C'est pourquoi, elle avait mis fin à leur relation à l'époque, maintenant il était marié avec Hannah Abbott, de Poufsouflle, et ils avaient deux enfants, un garçon de trois ans et une fils de un ans.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, puis elle regarda sa mère une nouvelle fois. « En plus, je travaillerai pour eux pendant de nombreuses années avant que leur fils n'aille à Poudlard »

«Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois en penser Hermione. » lui dit Mrs Granger qui se mordait les lèvres perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dis moi simplement 'Hermione, ma chérie, je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé un travail adapté pour toi ' tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si dur non ? »

« Oh mon ange.. ». Mrs Granger s'approcha de Hermione, s'assit à côté et l'a pris dans ses bras. « Je suis simplement inquiète. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps est-ce que je te reverrai ».

« Je t'écrirai le plus que je pourrai, d'accord ? Je pense que j'aurai au moins mes week end de libre et je viendrai vous rendre visite, ou je vous écrirai le plus possible. » Lui dit Hermione la serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Sa mère lui sourit puis hocha la tête. « Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? ».

Après une heure ou deux, Hermione s'était arrangé pour porter un t'shirt noir avec des boutons en bas, un jean bleu en toile et des chaussures noires plates. Elle dompta ses cheveux en boucles et se regarda dans son miroir à pied. Elle semblait décontracté mais à la fois sérieuse. Elle mit sa veste en cuire, saisit les sacs posé sur son lit et commença à sortir par la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione s'arrête au bas des escaliers, posa les sacs à ses pieds et se rendit dans la cuisine où sa mère était déjà entrain de faire un thé pour elles, sur la table se trouvait déjà les muffins fait maison de sa mère, ceux qu'Hermione aime tant. Elle sourit légèrement, s'assit autour de la table et saisi un muffin dans lequel elle croqua avec envie. Malgré son 'vieil' age, Hermione aimait toujours les muffins et les pancakes. Sa mère la rejoignit à table et lui servit une tasse de thé.

« Merci. »

Mrs Granger inclina seulement la tête. « Alors, quand est-ce que tu pars ? »

Hermione regarde sa montre et lui dit « Il est 9h00, je dois être là bas au moins à 12h30 »

« Où vas-tu ? Je veux dire, où se trouve leur maison ? Sûrement ce n'est pas à Londres ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas. C'est dans Wiltshire .» Hermione avala le reste de son thé et se leva de sa chaise. « Et je dois vraiment y aller »

Elles s'étreignirent brièvement après que Hermione ait déposé ses bagages à l'arrières de sa Land Rover.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Murmura sa mère à Hermione alors qu'elles s'enlaçaient une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi maman. Donne mes respects à Papa lorsque tu lui rendra visite à l'hopital d'accord ? »

« Bien sur, Je t'aime »

Le père de Hermione était à l'hôpital. Il avait eu une attaque au cœur il y a une semaine. Les docteurs disait qu'il subirait bientôt une opération mais aucun n'avait de temps pour lui.

« D'accord, j'y vais, fais attention à toi ». Elle s'assit dans sa voiture et alluma le moteur.

Sa mère lui fit des signes de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur rue et Hermione donna deux coups de klaxons en signe d'au revoir. Sa mère soupira et marcha en traînant les pieds pour rentrer chez elle puis elle ferma la porte doucement.

Sur la route, Hermione se demandait comment sa rencontre avec lui allait se terminer, et si le garçon était gentil ou bien si il était le même que son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle secoua la tête et se focalisa sur la longue route.

Bien loin de la maison des Granger et de la voiture de Hermione, dans un Manoir, se trouvait une elfe de maison qui courait dans la cuisne pour préparer un repas pour leur invitée. Son maître lui avait demandé de préparer le plus délicieux des repas qu'elle aurai pu imaginer. Elle regardait frénétiquement le livre de cuisine qui était posé sur le plancher, lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et un petit garçon de six ans, avec des cheveux stupéfiant tant ils étaient blond et des yeux gris, entra. Il s'assit sur une chaise du bar et regarda, avec amusement, l'elfe s'activer dans la cuisine.

« Binky » Dit l'enfant, qui rigola, lorsque Binky, l'elfe de maison, stoppa net tout ses mouvements. Elle se retourna lentement et regarda son second maître, le petit garçon était tellement comme son père, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes mimiques aristocratiques, mais l'enfant était chaleureux, ce que son père n'avait jamais été à son âge. « Tu travail trop tu sais ? » continua le petit garçon. « Pourquoi cours-tu partout dans la cuisine? »

« Binky doit travailler dur. Le master reçoit un invité. Binky est honoré de servir la maison de.. »

« Oh allé Binky » dit l'enfant impatiemment en lui coupant la parole. « Arrête de parler de cette maison, tu sais père te couperai la tête si tu parlais de cette maison avec un tel effroi dans la voix.. Nous connaissons tout les deux son tempérament ...» il marmonna dans sa barbe. Binky le regarda avec des yeux plein de sympathie. « Quoi qu'il en soit elle sera là dans une heure ou deux. »

L'enfant se laissa tomber de sa chaise et marcha hors de la cuisine, il entendit l'elfe pousser des cris enragé. Il sourit en marchant dans les corridors de la grande maison. Les tableaux aux murs l'amusèrent. Ils s'inclinaient toujours pour lui lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Ils traitaient son père de la même manière alors il n'avait pas beaucoup à pensé à leur comportement étrange.

Après quelques instants d'errance sans but précis dans la maison, il se retrouva debout devant la porte du bureau de son père. Il prit une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte, et ensuite le regretta. Son père était quelques fois dur, qu'il eu peur de le mettre hors de lui.

_C'est pourquoi il a engagé une nounou pour moi, Je ne serai plus en travers de son chemin. _ Pensa-t-il amèrement en attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

Longtemps après, la porte s'ouvrit, l'enfant la poussa avec la poignet et rentra dans la pièce. Son père était penché sur un tas de papier et griffonnait éperdument. Le petit garçon ravala sa nervosité. Il savait que son père n'aimait pas être déranger durant qu'il travaillait.

« Père ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

La main de son père se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il leva la tête et fixa les yeux de son fils qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais aimé être déranger lorsqu'il travaillait. En faite, il n'avait jamais aimé être dérangé, même si il était simplement assit entrain de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. _Peut-être c'est pourquoi Astoria est toujours loin pour ses stupides travaux. Peut-être qu'elle en a assez de moi . _Ces pensées le hanté énormément et jamais il ne montrait à quelqu'un qu'il en souffrait, encore moins à son fils. Il attendait patiemment que son fils parle et celui-ci semblait sur le point de se mordre une nouvelle fois la lèvre.

« Scorpius, tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps de rester assit ici à te regarder et de ne pas faire les papiers qui se trouvent ici. ». Il lui indiqua la pile de feuille à sa droite « Donc, soit tu parles maintenant, soit tu sais où se trouve la porte. »

Scorpius ravala une nouvelle fois and commença à bégayer. Bégayer ? Franchement Scorpius ! « Je.. Je vou-voulais vous-vous dire, qu-que ma nounou sera là bi-bientôt et vo-vous aviez dit que j'-j'aurai à por-porter un uniforme»

« Arrête de bégayer et reprend toi. Je suis entrain de perdre du temps là. » Après que Draco l'ai corrigé, il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine lorsqu'il vit son fils faire quelques pas en arrière.

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration, puis expira et essaya de parler à son père sans le moindre bégaiement. « Je ne veux pas porter d'uniforme, je ne me sens pas a l'aise. » Quand il vit les yeux de son père devenir froid, il rajouta rapidement « Mais si vous voulez que je le porte, je le ferai. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé.. père » et il se sauva du bureau le plus rapidement qu'il pu.

Les yeux vides, Drago regarda fixement l'endroit où son fils était il y a une minute, et sans changer l'expression de son visage il retourna à son travail qu'il avait stoppait depuis presque cinq minutes.

* * *

><p>Signalez moi s'il y a des problèmes de compréhension. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu, je posterai je pense chaque dimanche soir :)<p>

Bisous bisous


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello hello ! :D. Je dois dire que je suis tellement emballé par cette traduction que je ne m'arrête pas de traduire, et je n'ai pas pu pas m'empêcher de publier ce deuxième chapitre :$, peut-être que la mise en place du contexte de la fiction vous donnera plus envie de lire la suite !_

* * *

><p>Après de longue heures de conduites, plusieurs arrêts sur le chemin et de nombreux cafés qu'elle avait prévu dans son thermos. Hermione arrivait enfin sur le chemin menant au Manoir Malfoy.<p>

Il était magnifique. Noir et sombre mais tout de même magnifique. L'allée était orné d'arbre situé des deux cotés. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de la grille d'entré, elle s'ouvrit d'elle même, la voiture d'Hermione passa à coté d'une fontaine en forme de licorne et s'arrêta devant le perron qui amenait devant la porte de la maison.

Elle était la et maintenant elle se dit qu'elle aurai dû y penser à deux fois. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'elle allait être témoin de quelque chose de désagréable pour elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle secoua la tête pour enlever toutes ses pensées négatives, elle se regarda dans son rétroviseur et sortir de la voiture. Elle s'examina une nouvelle fois et sortit ses bagages du coffre de sa voiture. Elle monta les marcha et frappa à la porte, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et attendit.

Dix secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et un elf de maison apparu devant Hermione. Hermione en déduit que c'était une fille à cause de sa jupe et ses cheveux bouclé. Elle avait le regard doux pour une elf de maison.

« Bonjour » Lui dit gentillement Hermione.

« Bonjour, Miss, vous êtes Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui . »

« Oooh Mademoiselle, Binky vous attendait. Entrez, entrez. »Elle conduisit Hermione à l'intérieur, rentra ses bagages et elle les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Hermione prit connaissance de sa nouvelle chambre.

Le Manoir était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il était noir, sombre, froid, aucune lumière vive et le mur gris était recouvert de portrait narquois.

« Le maître m'a demandé de vous emmener au salon Miss. Suivez Binky. » Elle suivit l'elfe dans le hall.

Le salon. C'était l'endroit où elle avait été torturé par la vile Bellatrix Lestrange via le _Cruciatus Curse _. Elle frissona légèrement mais elle garda la tête haute et suivit l'elfe qui semblait exitée. C'était un chemin dont elle se rappelait également, excepter le chandelier. Ce lieu était le plus grand, le plus lumineux et magnifique.

«Mademoiselle désirerai-t-elle quelque chose ? Binky peut lui donner n'importe quoi. »

« Mmm.. J'aimerai un peu de thé, merci. »

« Tout de suite » Et dans un claquement de doigts, l'elfe était partie.

Hermione s'assit dans le confortable canapé et s'efforçait de se tenir convenablement. Elle se sentit comme observer, mais effaça cette stupide idée de son esprit. Elle vit le grand piano dans le coin de la pièce. Une douleur s'insinua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa que son père ne serai plus capable d'en jouer. Une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge à cause de la tristesse mais elle l'a ravala rapidement et attendit.

Elle regarda la cheminé et vit de petites photos encadrées sur le rebord. Elle se leva du canapé et marcha vers elles. Une des photos montrait Malfoy dans son enfance. Il avait été un magnifique petit garçon. Il se tenait debout avec un balais et Hermione découvrit pour la première fois un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle sentit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malfoy comme cela. Un peu « plop » retentit derrière elle et Hermione devina que Binky était revenu. Bien évidemment que c'était elle, portant un petit plateau sur lequel était posé une tasse de thé.

« Oh Mademoiselle regarde la nouvelle photo de maître Scorpius ? »

« Scorpius ? C'est Scorpius ? Pas Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione sous le choque.

« Scorpius est un Malfoy mademoiselle » lui répondit l'elfe en inclinant la tête. Elle regardait Hermione avec incompréhension. « Le maître arrivera dans une minute ». Et d'un claquement de doigts elle disparu une nouvelle fois.

Hermione continua de regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Binky, totalement déconcerté. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, reposa la photo à sa place et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle prit la tasse de thé et en bu une gorgé. Elle soupira de bonheur au goût de la boisson.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Malfoy entra, suivit un Malfoy miniature. A la différence de Malfoy qui marchait avec grasse, le petit Malfoy, trottinait derrière lui. Il semblait curieux mais en même temps.. Triste ? Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais elle savait qu'il était meilleur de ne pas lui demander devant son père.

« Granger » la salua Malfoy.

« Malfoy. »

«Sa me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Ils s'assirent tandis qu'un silence inconfortable silence régnait entre eux et qu'ils se jaugeaient l'un et l'autre, Scorpius se tortilla dans son siège et Hermione tourna son attention vers lui.

« Voici Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, mon seul et unique fils. »

Scorpius regarda Hermione et son visage pâle tourna au rouge vif.

« Salut Scorpius » Lui dit Hermione gentillement.

« Bonjour Miss » répondit Scorpius sans la regarder.

« Scorpius, lorsque tu salut une personne il est impoli de ne pas la regarder. ». Le gronda Malfoy.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'agrandirent et il regarda Draco avec crainte. Hermione se mordit fortement la lèvre pour se retenir de répliquer.

« Donc Malfoy » dit Hermione en le regardant d'une manière significative. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Scorpius se relaxer lorsque Malfoy la regarda. « Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je sais pourquoi je suis là, mais dis moi en plus à propos de mon travail »

« Et bien, je ne veux pas que mon fils aillent dans une école locale de sorcier tel que Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je cherchais une nounou et une tutrice. J'ai reçu tout un tas de hiboux de la part de sorcier et sorcière, mais ils ne sont pas aussi compétent que toi, de plus je te connais depuis l'école. Tu était une grande lectrice, tu connaissais toutes les réponses pour chaque choses et le plus important, tu étais bonne en potions. » Termina Malfoy.

« Potions ? » Demanda Hermione perplexe.

« Oui, je veux que mon fils connaisse toutes les potions basiques, qu'il sache les préparer, au moins les potions de guérisons. »

« Mmm.. C'est d'accord, je pense » murmura Hermione, puis elle demanda plus fort « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus, seulement, tu dois juste passer du temps avec Scorpius, le nourrir, l'habiller, jouer avec lui, etc.. », il parlait d'une voix traînante et regarda Scorpius qui était toujours assit dans la même position sans regarder personne, mais ses mains étaient posé sur ses genoux « Enseigne lui aussi les bonnes manières. »

« Bien » rétorqua Hermione, n'aimant pas le ton qu'avait employé Malfoy.

« Et une dernière chose avant que j'y aille » Hermione le regarda avec une expression de curiosité sur le visage, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. « N'en fait pas quelqu'un de détestable ».

Avant que Hermione n'ait pu répondre, il fit demi tour et sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Hermione et Scorpius.

Scorpius souffla bruyamment et sembla se relaxer, Hermione prit le temps de mieux le regarder. Il était clairement le même que son père, il avait la même couleur pâle de peau, qui était teinté d'une couleur rosé dû à son embarrassement, il avait le même visage pointu et les yeux gris acier.

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et lui demanda poliment « Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui Scorpius ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle, tout ce que vous souhaiteriez faire avec moi » répondit Scorpius, le visage virant au rose une nouvelle fois.

« Que fais-tu lors de tes temps libre ? »

« Je lis des livres »

« Quel livre »

« C'est embarrassant »

« Quoi ? Quel livre est-ce ? », Hermione se murmura à elle même cherchant dans sa liste de livre qu'elle avait déjà lu. Aucun livre ne portait ce nom.

« Ce n'est pas le titre du livre, je dis seulement que c'est embarrassant »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que aucune personne ayant du bon sens, encore moins lorsque la dite personne a six ans, voudrait lire 'L'histoire de Poudlard' » marmonna Scorpius.

« Oh mon dieu, vraiment ? » lorsque Scorpius hocha la tête, Hermione sourit devant son visage rougit. Il était tellement mignon. « Tu sais, c'est l'un de mes favoris ».

Cela sembla décoincer Scorpius Malfoy qui commença une longue discution à propos du livre, et posa tout un tas de question à propos de choses et autres. Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le bonheur briller dans ses yeux, elle aimait déjà le garçon, mais se demanda pourquoi il semblait craintif et triste lorsque Draco se trouvait aux alentours. Elle était déterminé a trouver ce qu'il se passait entre les deux Malfoy.

Lorsque Hermione voulait quelque chose, elle s'y investissait à fond jusqu'à être satisfaite de ses résultat.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vos avis ? :$, la compréhension n'est pas trop difficile ?<em>

_Bisous bisous et merci à ceux qui review !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, je suis tellement impatiente de connaître vos avis sur cette fiction que je ne peux pas attendre :$. Je rappelle que la fiction appartient a LerDan et les personnages à J.K. Rowling ^^. Bonne lecture à tous ! :D _

_Réponse au review anonymes :_

_Nira : Je suis super heureuse que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire_

_Addict-OneThreeHill : J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer dans une traduction, mais enfaite c'est assez simple et j'y prend d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ai pas de soucis de compréhension, moi j'ai l'original sous les yeux, je sais ce que je veux dire, mais ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde :). Merci pour ta review_

_Juls : Je pense que tu ne sera pas deçu de la suite :)_

* * *

><p>« Alors, qu'est ce que tu aime faire, a part lire ? » demanda Hermione à Scorpius.<p>

Ils étaient assit dans le jardin sous un arbre, avec un pique-nique disposé dans un panier. C'était une journée ensoleillé avec seulement un peu de vent, alors ils avaient décidé de prendre leur déjeuné sous l'arbre. Binky avait semblé être un peu triste de ce soudain changement d'avis, après tout elle avait passé toute sa journée dans la cuisine, essayant de faire un délicieux repas. Mais lorsque Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'ils mangeraient dehors, cela avait semblé la réconforter un peu.

« Et bien, j'aime beaucoup les potions et le Quidditch, mais père pense que je suis encore trop jeune pour jouer au Quidditch, ou même pour essayer de voler sur un balais. » Lui dit Scorpius la bouche pleine de poulet.

Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, il était tellement adorable ! « Pour être honnête, je déteste voler et je ne suis pas une personne sportive, mais j'adore les potions. As-tu déjà essayer de concocter une potion ?»

Scorpius avala sa nourriture, prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille avant de répondre « J'ai essayé une fois les remèdes pour furoncles, mais je pense que j'ai mis trop de crocs de serpent car sa à commencé à sentir vraiment mauvais. »

« On peut essayer encore une fois, tant que tu veux » lui dit Hermione en lui souriant. «J'aimerai te poser une question »

« Oui, bien sur » lui dit Scorpius en attrapant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ton père a engagé une nounou ? » Hermione le regarda, il avait reposé la nourriture et semblait observer les paysages alentour. Elle tressailli lorsqu'elle vit la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Apparemment il n'a pas de temps pour moi, ou même pour quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pourquoi ne me demande-tu pas plutôt Où est ma mère ? »

Hermione eu un mouvement de recul après cette soudaine question et fronça les sourcils. « Scorpius.. », Hermione commença mais Scorpius commença à parler et Hermione l'écouta.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère c'était il y a trois mois.. Elle est juste partie. Père dit qu'elle est partit pour des vacances, mais pourquoi voudriez-vous partir en vacances alors que vous pourriez passé votre temps avec votre famille, je pense que c'est stupide. » Dit Scorpius assez énervé. « Souvent, je pense que personne ne m'aime, pas même père. » On aurai dit qu'il avait gardé ses inquiétudes à l'intérieur et qu'il avait besoin d'un ami qui voudrait bien s'asseoir à ses cotés et l'écouter.. et maintenant, il avait trouvé cet ami, quoiqu'il ne connaissait pas Hermione plus que cela. Mais si père avait confiance en elle pour le surveiller, alors il avait confiance aussi.

Hermione avait eu les mêmes pensées que Scorpius, un peu différemment. Il semblait qu'il gardait toutes ses pensées et ses émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Hermione était gentille et chaleureuse, et il était une petit garçon de six ans qui avait besoin d'un ami.. un mentor quelqu'un qui l'écouterai, qui ferai attention à lui, quelqu'un qui serai comme une figure maternelle pour lui.

Hermione regarda ses épaules qu'il avait arqué et son visage qui semblait anéantit, des larmes de rages roulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle se décida à le tirer vers elle, tout prés d'elle. Scorpius se raidit mais après quelques instants il se relaxa et lui rendit son étreinte, son corps était comme secoué de spasmes à cause des sanglots et Hermione passait doucement sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Un moment plus tard, Scorpius renifla et se recula, Hermione lui essuya ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Scorpius écoute moi », elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais elle l'avait aidé à extérioriser ses inquiétudes, il n'était qu'un enfant après tout. « Ton père et ta mère t'aiment énormément. N'oublie jamais et ne doute pas de sa, d'accord ? Ils t'aiment, et peut-être qu'ils vivent des moments difficiles dans leurs vies et que c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si tendu tout le temps, mais ne doute jamais qu'ils t'aiment. »

Scorpius l'a regarda avec étonnement et confusion, si l'on pouvait ressentir ces deux émotions en même temps. Hermione attendait anxieusement une quelconque réaction, mais il restait silencieux. Après deux minutes, il inclina la tête et lui fit un sourire. Hermione soupira de soulagement et lui recoiffa ses cheveux en arrière. Lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle réalisa soudainement combien Scorpius et Draco n'était pas les mêmes, seulement en apparence. Draco n'était qu'un homme au cœur froid, tandis que Scorpius était tout plein d'amour. Elle était déjà sous le charme du petit garçon, même si il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

« Bien, nous avons eu assez de tristesse » déclara soudainement Hermione. « Rentrons et allons jouer. N'importe quel jeu que tu veuille. »

« Voler ! » répondit enthousiastement Scorpius.

« Pas sa », l'avertit Hermione. Il bouda quelques seconde avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui traverse l'esprit.

« Je sais ce que je veux faire ! »

Sa brillante idée était de dessiner.. à la manière des moldus. Hermione n'avait aucune objection contre sa et ils étaient donc assit dans la salle de jeux de Scorpius, à dessiner tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête. Après un moment, Scorpius parla une nouvelle fois, il parlait à voix basse et semblait hésiter.

«Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

«Est ce que tu pense que père, quand je serai grand je veux dire, appréciera si je décide de devenir un artiste ? »

Cette question paniqua lègérement Hermione qui perdait ses mots. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au petit garçon, car elle ne savait pas ce que Draco pensait de cela, si son seul et unique fils voulait devenir un artiste et qu'il ne reprendrai pas la Compagnie Malfoy, comme son père l'avait fait.

«Honnêtement je ne peux pas répondre à cette question Scorp' »

« Père déteste quand les gens m'appelle Scorp'. Il pense qe lorsque j'aurai grandit je ne saurai même pas épelé mon prénom en entier. Si c'était lui, il forcerai tout le monde à ne pas m'appeler seulement Scorpius mais à dire aussi mon deuxième prénom ! »

Hermione ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Puis le silence régna dans la pièce tandis que il continuait leurs travaux. Scorpius aimait déjà Hermione, elle était extrêmement gentille, lui apportait de l'amour et était attentionnée, et de plus elle aimait les livres, comme lui. Peut-être pourrai-t-elle lui dire quel livre lire après 'L'histoire de Poudlard'.

« Hermione, est-ce que l'on pourra faire des potions demain ? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Oui bien sur que nous pouvons. As-tu des ingrédients ? »

« Non, mais père m'a autorisé à aller dans son laboratoire et à travailler un peu, tant que je ne touche pas aux plantes dangereuses. »

« Alors nous irons travailler demain. » Lui dit Hermione en lui souriant. Un 'pop' retentit et Binky, l'elfe de maison, trottina vers Hermione.

« Mademoiselle, le maître demande votre présence dans le bureau, tout de suite. »

Hermione se sentit confuse et regarda Scorpius. « Je vais revenir d'accord ? Toi continu tes beaux dessins ». Elle se tourna vers Binky et lui dit « Amène moi à lui». L'elfe acquiesça et sortit en trottinant de la pièce. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas encore où elle allait passer la nuit et elle ne connaissait même pas la maison entièrement. Elle décida de se rappeler du chemin qu'elles empruntaient pour pouvoir retrouver la chambre de Scorpius.

Après un petit moment de marche, elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Hermione comprit qu'elle était arrivé devant le bureau de Malfoy. L'elfe prit une grande inspiration et tapa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Elle sembla se relaxer et rentra dans la pièce ce qui mentionna à Hermione qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Elle haïssait la manière dont les gens se montraient craintif devant Malfoy. Elle voulait cesser ces absurdités, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Avec toutes ces idées dans la tête, elle rentra à l'intérieur et vit que Binky n'était déjà plus la, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Elle prit le temps d'étudier Malfoy tandis qu'il était penché pour écrire sur un bout de papier. Hermione remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas lui même. Il semblait fatigué et maintenant elle réalisa que deux grosses cernes noires se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment. Elle se débarrassa de ses inquiétudes et choses idiotes, et marcha avec confiance à l'intérieur puis s'assit sur une chaise à l'opposé de Draco, attendant qu'il ai fini son travail pour qu'ils puissent parler de... Tout ce dont Draco voudrait parler. Hermione continua de le regarder en essayant de ne pas le regarder trop fixement. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus court que dans ses souvenirs, mais cela lui allait bien. Son visage était toujours pointu et aristocratique, toujours aussi pâle, il avait quelques rides sur le front et Hermione supposa que cela était du au travail, fonçant les sourcils encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais montré qu'il était maintenant le dirigeant d'une compagnie, c'est ce qui était bien … Peut-être. Elle savait que Draco cachait ses émotions, mais qu'il ne les avait jamais montré à personne, pas même sa femme, Astoria, devait être au courant.

Elle écarta ses émotions de ses pensées et continua de l'étudier. Ses yeux zizgagèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres rouge. Elles étaient les plus belles lèvres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie. Sa lèvre inférieure était un peu plus charnue que la supérieur, Hermione adorait sa. Elles semblait tellement douce qu'elle se demandait si elles l'étaient vraiment et qu'elles étaient leur goût Inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et rougit furieusement. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et attendit une nouvelle fois que Malfoy lui parle. Il leva finalement les yeux de son papier dans lequel il était plongé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il lui sembla qu'il était ailleurs et Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il commence leur conversation.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Granger ? »

« Environ dix minutes je pense Malfoy » Lui répondit Hermione.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » précisa Hermione.

« Oui je voudrai te parler d'un événement dont j'ai été témoin aujourd'hui. » Lui dit Malfoy en rangeant lentement ses papiers, puis il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise tandis qu'un froncement de sourcil formait sur son front.

« Bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est ? »

« Tu as montré, permet moi de te le dire, de 'l'affection' à Scorpius. » Lui dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Et ? »

« Pas d'affection. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

« Quoi ? » Répondit Hermione stupéfaite.

« Je t'ai dit, pas d'affection, rien de tout sa, pas de bisous, de calins, d'histoire dans la lit, rien du tout »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Hurla Hermione.

« Parce que.. » commença Malfoy, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui recommença à parler.

« Tu veux qu'il grandisse comme un bâtard au cœur froid comme toi ? Tu veux qu'il tyranise tout les gens s'il ne sont pas des sangs pures ? Tu veux qu'il fasse le mal comme toi ou ton père ? Laisse moi te dire quelque chose à propos de Scorpius, ce que tu n'as jamais su. Il est plein d'amour, et un fort et jeune sorcier, quelqu'un que l'on sera toujours ravi de rencontrer. Il ne voudrai jamais devenir aussi froid que toi et j'y veillerai si il le faut. Juste hier, tu m'as dit de ne pas en faire quelqu'un de détestable et maintenant tu me demande de ne pas avoir d'affection envers lui ? Quelle genre de personne es-tu ? Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé à deux fois ? Tu sais quoi ? Ne me répond pas. » Hermione se leva et marcha vers la porte, mais elle se retourna et lui siffla une dernière chose avant de sortir en coup de vent. « Je ferai de lui le plus adorable des enfants que la famille Malfoy n'a jamais vu ! Ne crois pas que tu connais ton propre enfant, jamais ! Si tu le connaissait vraiment tu ne m'aurai jamais dit ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Dire que Hermione Granger avait laisser Drago Malfoy sans voix aurai été peu dire à ce moment la.

* * *

><p>Et voila, la fin de ce chapitre 3 ! :D<p>

J'espère que sa vous à plu, laissez moi vos avis et si vous voyez des erreurs signalez les moi :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour cette traduction qui vient un peu plus tard que les précédentes mais j'étais atteinte de flémengite aigu, j'sais pas vous mais moi sa m'arrive souvent :P_

_Mais voici un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Merci pour vos review c'est adorable ! _

_Nini : Merci pour ta review et je te promet de faire des efforts pour les possessifs même si j'avoue que c'est pas du tout mon point fort ! _

_Juls : La modification a été faite et heureusement que tu me l'as dit parce que sa voulait vraiment rien dire, tu risque d'être étonner par la réaction de Draco ;)_

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander, pourquoi, par le pantalon de Merlin, avait-il envisagé d'accepter l'offre de Granger en tant que nounou ?<p>

Là il était, debout dans son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre, un masque sans expression sur le visage, à observer son fils et Granger, trois semaines après la colère de celle-ci. Ils avaient décidé de jouer dehors, à la manière des moldus ce qui emplit Draco d'une irritation encore inconnue. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils jouent à un jeu moldu, d'ailleurs ils ne jouaient même pas à un jeu, ils avaient seulement décidé que la journée était agréable et avaient décidé de se tremper les pieds dans l'eau du lac prés du Manoir. C'était le faite qu'il allait pleuvoir dehors, qu'ils pourraient attraper froid, et que Draco n'avait pas du tout envie que la nounou de son fils n'attrape froid et qu'ensuite, après avoir jouer avec son fils, il n'attrape froid aussi. Scorpius avait un système immunitaire bas ils avaient découvert cela après qu'il soit né. Il était bas, oui, et le médecin avait dit qu'il était normal qu'il soit bas, et que au moment où il grandirait, il guérirai et n'aurai plus de problème, mais le fait que Draco soit inquiet pour son fils n'était pas surprenant. Binky connaissait la détresse de Draco, mais ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé.

« Binky », un léger 'pop' lui indiqua que le self était déjà apparu. « Dit à Granger de venir me voir, directement après qu'elle ai couché Scorpius s'il vous plait. »

L'elfe fut surprise du doux ton qu'avait eu la voix de son maître, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, elle transplana seulement, laissant Draco dans ses pensées.

Draco était entrain de se demander combien d'information il devait donner à Granger. Sachant le faite qu'elle était sa nounou, et tutrice, elle devrai savoir tout sur Scorpius.. Mais il était tellement dur de parler de lui indifféremment, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions.

La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête. Il soupira et passa sa main sur son front, il semblait fatigué. Il observa son fils bouder tandis qu'il rentrait dans la maison, puis Granger lui dit quelque chose et son visage s'éclaira de nouveau. Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et appuya son front contre la fenêtre.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dur ? Pourquoi.. Pourquoi son fils avait-il des problèmes ? Où était Astoria quand sa famille avait le plus besoin d'elle ? Parfois Draco aurai aimé oublier son mariage et vivre seulement avec son fils, mais ensuite ses pensées revenaient vers Scorpius et il effaçait ces pensées peu juste envers son mariage et le fait de vouloir divorcer.

Cela tuerai son fils. Mais encore une fois, quand était la dernière fois que Scorpius avait vu sa mère ? 3 ? 4 mois ? Il secoua mentalement la tête et observa Granger prendre une serviette et la passer autour du corps frissonnant de Scorpius, tout en courant vers la maison. Il pleuvait tellement fort dehors qu'ils rentrèrent finalement par la porte arrière de la cuisine. Il souffla tellement fort qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se retenait de respirer. Il était inquiet de la santé de son fils mais ne le montrait jamais devant son fils. Il voulait se montrer fort et non pas faible devant lui. Il ne se le permettait pas.

Après environ dix minutes, un coup retentit sur la porte. Elle remit lissa rapidement ses cheveux, remit ses vêtements en place et assit sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, faisant face à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit-il d'une voix traînante et une Hermione Granger pour le moins trempé rentra dans le bureau. Draco eu le souffle coupé, mais se gronda mentalement pour avoir regarder Granger. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, humides et collés à son visage. Ses vêtements étaient eux aussi humides et, heureusement, elle portait une blouse rouge, donc Draco ne pouvait pas voir la couleur du soutient gorge qu'elle portait. Mais le fait que son t'shirt était assez serré laisser deviner ses formes joliment dessinés. « Pourquoi es-tu mouillé ? » Lança Draco avant qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter de l'observer.

Elle le regarda, confuse, pendant un petit moment puis jeta un regard vers la fenêtre derrière Draco. « J'étais dehors, je jouais avec Scorpius près du lac, et Binky est venu me dire que tu voulais me voir, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu changer mes vêtements.. Je pensais que tu voulais me voir immédiatement. »

Draco se racla la gorge et son regard se posa sur la chaise devant son bureau. « C'est juste, mais n'attrape pas froid. » Il se pinça les lèvres puis grimaça et détourna son regard de la chaise et de ses mains qui était placé juste en face de lui. _Ce n'est pas le temps de jouer à la trouver mignonne, _il se gifla intérieurement. « Prend une chaise, nous devons parler de certaines choses »

« C'est quelque chose de grave ? » demanda Hermione en se dirigeant vers une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus, les cheveux encore humides.

_Elle va attraper la grippe ! _«En faite, c'est à propos de Scorpius. » Il vit Granger froncer les sourcils. « Lorsqu'il est né, les médecins nous ont dit que son système immunitaire était très lent, et ils nous ont dit de ne pas nous inquiéter car avec le temps tout irai bien.. Mais non. » Il soupira et se pencha sur sa chaise, admirant le paysage par la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait énormément maintenant. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Le silence fut brisé par la douce voix de Granger.

«Tu pense que cela va lui poser des problèmes ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. » Draco soupira et se frotta les yeux en signe de fatigue. « Tu n'as rien vu ces derniers jours ? Il est entrain de devenir de plus en plus pâle et il est beaucoup plus mince qu'il n'y a quelques semaines. »

Hermione l'observait silencieusement tandis qu'il parlait. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Oh merde ! Dire qu'ils avaient jouer dehors près du lace avec ce temps .. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

« Oh merde » murmura-t-elle.

« Hum ? » Draco était confus, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione jurer.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement stupide.. Je.. Oh merde » Elle cria presque et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. « Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrivera s'il prend froid, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je prend sur moi tu sais ... »

« Bien sur que je sais.. Enfin, je pense que je sais.. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas la même réflexion mais ... » Elle semblait complètement brisé et elle transperça Draco du regard, qui était des plus intense. « Pourquoi t'en soucis-tu seulement maintenant ? ».

« Euh... » Lui répondit-il d'une petite voix, totalement perdu dans ses yeux chocolats.

« Pourquoi t'en soucis-tu ? Tu n'as jamais montrer aucune sorte d'affection envers ton fils, il pense que tu le hais. Et pas seulement toi, ta femme, Astoria aussi. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu c'était il y a 3 mois. Tu ne lui parle jamais, et les seules fois où tu daigne lui adresser la parole tu reste froid et sérieux. Mais putain pourquoi tu fais sa ? »

«Quand es-tu devenu si captivante Granger ? Fais attention à ton langage. » Lui répondit Draco d'une voix traînante. Même si ses mots l'avaient blessé, il ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse. Oui, il appelait sa de la faiblesse, montrer de la préoccupation ou de l'attention à quelqu'un était de la faiblesse. Son propre père n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Vous ne grandissiez pas dans le Manoir Malfoy sans recevoir un sortilège ou deux. Mais il ne voulait pas faire la même chose à son fils. Bien sur que non !

« Je suis sérieuse Malfoy. Il pense réellement que tu le déteste. »

« Je ne le déteste pas C'est juste que je ne montre pas de l'affection. Ce n'est pas mauvais tu sais ? » Lui répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux fixant ceux d'Hermione.

« Oui, mais le fait est qu'il est un petit garçon de six ans, qui aime plus la compagnie des elfes de maisons plus que la tienne, ce n'est pas grave cela n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme il bégaye ou simplement comme il se retrouve incapable de parler lorsque tu es la ? Il pense que tu vas te mettre en colère contre lui si il dit quelque chose qui ne te plais pas »

Elle avait encore une fois raison. Pourquoi par le caleçon de Merlin était-elle aussi perspicace sur des choses que Draco se refusait de voir ? Il grogna. « Bien, je lui parlerai. »

Granger croisa ses bras et regarda fixement Draco. « Bien ? »

« Bien quoi ? » Une idée lui vint en tête. « Tu veux que je lui parle maintenant ? »

« Oui, pourquoi attendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » cracha Draco. _Pourquoi en effet ?_

« Tu.. n'as pas peur.. n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Granger reflétait sa préoccupation ce qui déconcerta Draco.

« Je ne suis pas une chochotte Granger. » Se moqua-t-il. Il soupira avec colère et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. « C'est juste que.. Je pense qu'il me regardera avec haine... Ou crainte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme ça. »

« C'est pourquoi tu dois lui parler, il doit savoir que tu serai toujours là pour l'aider tant que tu peux. » murmura Granger gentillement.

« Très bien, je vais y aller maintenant. » il se leva et marcha vers la porte. « Tu viens avec moi ou pas ? »

Hermione se leva à son tour, marcha vers la porte et se mit à coté Malfoy. « Je préfère y aller et prendre une douche, moi et Scorpius avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui ». Lorsqu'il l'a regarda d'un air perplexe elle lui répondit simplement « Potions .»

Draco roula des yeux, sortit du bureau et marcha vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Scorpius. Pendant le chemin il pensait à ce qu'il allait dire à son fils. Il se sentait comme s'il allait avoir sa première conversation avec lui.. Ce qui le déconcertait. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Sacré Granger ! Il aurai voulu ne jamais ressentir sa. Torturez la !

Lorsque la porte de la chambre apparu devant ses yeux, il avait déjà assez maudit Granger pour la semaine à venir. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement il se frotta la nuque et frappa doucement à la porte. Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et frappa une nouvelle fois. Rien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que son fils s'était endormi. En faite il pouvait seulement voir ses boucles blonde dépasser de la couette et s'étaler sur l'oreiller et au pied du lit, ses petits pieds pâles. Il sourit et se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Il s'assit sur un côté du lit et remonta la couette sur Scorpius. Il était tellement petit, tellement pâle, tellement comme lui. Passa sa main dans les magnifiques petites boucles de son fils, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il était un peu chaud, mais cela lui arrivait souvent, rien de bien inquiétant, il garderai ses inquiétudes pour lui une nouvelle fois. Il sortit de la chambre.

Il rentra dans Granger en sortant et la rattrape avec un petit 'ouf'. « Woah, tu vas bien ? » dit Draco en la stabilisant.

«Oui je vais bien, comment ça s'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant la porte.

« Pas bien. »

« Malfoy »

« Quoi ? Il était endormi ! » répondit Draco sur la défensive.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Il était debout tout les deux, face à face.

« Ecoute. » ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence. « Sa te dirai de prendre un thé avec moi ? Maintenant dans le salon ? »

Hermione le regarda avec un curieux regard. « Oui, bien sur »

« Bien » Draco soupira et commença à descendre les escaliers. Que diable lui arrivait-il ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour les amies ! Je sais que j'ai pris du retard dans la traduction mais j'ai le bac blanc en ce moment et tout, alors j'galère un peu, mais me voici de retour :D. _

_**Charlielaflemmedemeconnecter :** Original comme prénom ! :P, voici la suite et merci pour ta petite review :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira et tomba lourdement sur le canapé sur salon. Malfoy était entrain de préparer deux boissons forte pour eux du vin pour Hermione et du Wisky Pur feu pour lui. Une minute plus tard, il rejoignit Hermione et lui tendit sa boisson. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre de thé après leur disputes ils avaient préférer prendre une boisson forte.<p>

« Merci. » Répondit Hermione en prenant une gorgée du vin Italien.

« Mmm. » Malfoy grogna seulement. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler, il était encore entrain de penser à propos de tout ça. Quel était le problème ? Il avala tout son Wisky Pur feu, prit la bouteille et se resservit.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler? »

« Nous n'avons qu'une seule chose dont nous parlons.. Scorpius » lui dit Malfoy, la voix légèrement enroué, peut-être à cause de l'alcool ?

« D'accord. Donc tu pense que son système immunitaire bas lui causera des problèmes ? »

« Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sur. »

« Oh mon dieu » murmura Hermione en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. « Qu'allons nous faire Malfoy ? »

« Je.. » Il fronça les sourcils et observa le feu crépitant de la cheminé. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Peut-être que tu devrai commencer par appeler Astoria et lui parler de tes suspicions. » Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son visage, elle ajouta « Ou pas. »

Un désagréable silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione était entrain de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à propos de la situation de Scorpius.

Draco, de son coté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la Hermione qu'il avait vu humide tout à l'heure. Pourquoi semblait-elle si chaude ? Pourquoi était-il marié à cette.. femme ? Qui, il le savait, était entrain de le tromper. Blaise lui avait tout raconté à son propos. Comme le fait qu'elle était avec un Français il y six mois, puis un Italien, un Allemand, même un Japonais. Et maintenant il était entrain de penser à une née-moldue qui était assise juste à côté de lui.

Pourquoi était-il si sensible à sa beauté ?

« Sacré Dieu ». Il soupira et bu un autre verre de Wisky.

« Woah, Malfoy, doucement » lui dit Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmura Malfoy.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui. Elle posa les verres sur la table en verre et lui fit face.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me sens comme si.. Comme si j'avais encore six ans. J'étais un petit garçon perdu quand j'avais six ans, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire dans sa vie. Et Scorpius.. Oh Dieu Scorpius.. Mon seul fils.. Il est juste.. Il ne peut pas être.. »

Hermione le regardait avec préoccupation et inquiétude. Malfoy ne lui avait jamais semblé si.. vulnérable. Peut-être l'alcool ? Ou le fait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie à personne ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle.. devait être la pour lui, peut importe le reste. Il était un père seul, avec _peut-être _un enfant malade, et elle devait être la pour chacun d'eux.

« Malfoy. » Lui dit-elle doucement en attendant qu'il l'a regarde. Ses yeux gris acier rencontrèrent ses adorables pupilles chocolat. Hermione déglutit lentement et lui dit. « Rien n'arrivera à Scorpius d'accord ? Je ne peux pas permettre ça, je ne suis déjà plus que connecté avec cet enfant qui dort désormais dans sa chambre et je l'aime tellement que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Fais moi confiance, je découvrirai ce qui lui arrive et je trouverai une façon de le sauver même si c'est la seule chose que je dois faire dans ma vie. »

Au moment où elle eut fini, Malfoy ou elle, se rapprochèrent et leur visage n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Malfoy avait été hypnotisé par la passion qu'elle avait montré pour son fils. Elle se souciait de lui, il était certain de cela. Mais pourquoi ? Oh oui. Elle avait répondu à cette question, parce qu'elle se sentait comme connecté à lui.

Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que non seulement ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu ciel, mais qu'elle était aussi magnifique à regarder. L'écart entre eux était tellement petit, qu'ils leur aurait suffit de faire un petit mouvement pour combler cet espace. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, avant de soupirer et de se reculer. C'était tellement bon et à la fois mauvais. Il était un homme marié elle était une... femme seule. Il avait, probablement, un enfant malade et elle était sa nounou et son tuteur.

« Je devrai.. Je.. Bonne nuit Malfoy » Balbutia Hermione. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement, elle sentit une main froide la retenir. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Mais sans résultat.

« Reste.. Juste un peu. » Murmura Malfoy en se rapprochant d'Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se retentit légèrement en sentant sa chaleur. « Hermione... »

« Draco... » souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse en tournant la tête pour voir ses yeux, puis ses lèvres. Ses yeux continuèrent de se déplacer tout le long de son visage, essayant d'en retenir chaque recoin. Ses douces lèvres arrondie.. Il ne bougeait pas, il la fixait seulement.. Son regard était tellement intense que Hermione se sentait fléchir. Puis il bougea.. Oh Dieu.. Il bougeait.. Sa main libre se leva et se posa sur sa joue. Sa main, comme l'autre, était elle aussi froide, Hermione frissonna légèrement.

Ses yeux étaient intrigant, il semblait penser à son prochain mouvement. Puis il murmura, « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » Et quelques choses frôla les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle prit une grande inspiration, son cœur rata un battement. Les lèvres de Malfoy se trouvaient sur les siennes. Il était entrain de l'embrasser. Oh mon Dieu. C'était tellement mal, mais elle se sentait tellement bien.

Ses lèvres bougeaient contre celles d'Hermione. Elle, de son coté, essayait de respirer calmement, car elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir sinon. C'était le paradis, et elle n'était même pas capable de bouger ses lèvres.

« Allé Granger » murmura Malfoy chaudement, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. « Tu peux faire mieux que sa. Montre moi la lionne en toi. »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il pu dire avant que Hermione.. Ne se jette sur Malfoy et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle était comme une femme qui allait mourir et les lèvres de Malfoy étaient sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Comme si son air l'avait quitter et elle haletait à leur intense baiser. Leur langue bougeaient dans un accord parfait, ses bras étaient autour de sa taille et l'enserrer fortement, sa tête à elle tourner, et son baisé était légèrement maladroit, mais c'était tellement chaud. Elle agrippa ses mains autour de sa taille et les serra, le tirant encore plus près d'elle, si cela était possible. Oh mon Dieu. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il avait rentré sa langue dans sa bouche, elle avait fait de même, en explorant elle aussi chacun coin.

Une partie d'elle-même lui disait que c'était mal d'embrasser son... employé ? Oui, il était son employé. Mon Dieu, c'était tellement mal. Elle devait lui dire.

A contre-coeur, quand le manque d'air fut trop important, ils s'éloignèrent. Leur respiration était haletante, leur souffle effleuraient la peau de chacun. Draco posa son front sur le sien en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu pense beaucoup trop Granger. » Il murmura.

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser, l'un d'entre nous doit avoir une conscience dans toute cette.. » Situation ? Action ? « Quoi que ce soit... » Termina-t-elle sans conviction en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« Ne pense pas » lui dit-il en continuant de la maintenir contre lui. « S'il te plais arrête de penser »

« Malfoy... Tu sais que tout cela est mal, non ? » murmura Hermione. Malfoy se pencha en arrière, amenant avec lui Hermione. Ils observaient le feu crépitant de la cheminée.

« Je sais seulement que tu embrasse terriblement bien. » Lui répondit Draco, en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle frissonna et après une minute elle le repoussa et se mit face à lui. « Et à propos de Scorpius ? Et Astoria ? »

« Scorp, je pense, peut importe, et Astoria... » Il soupira, mit sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. « Je pense que Astoria ne sera pas un problème, car elle n'est jamais là et elle... bien, comme je disais, elle ne sera pas un problème, en considérant le fait qu'elle n'est pas la depuis environ 3 mois, je n'en sais rien. Je pense que nous sommes comme un couple divorcé déjà. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que nous avons dormi ensemble. » répondit-il amusé.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda la cheminée . Elle soupira de contentement lorsque Malfoy renforça son emprise sur son épaule. Elle se sentait bien en sentant sa chaleur à ses côtés mais...

« Malfoy, tu sais que..Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, et ce n'est pas que à cause d'Astoria ou à cause du fait que tu es encore marié. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Le fait que je sois une née-moldu devrai être bien assez pour toi pour m'humilier. »

« Non » la coupa Malfoy. « Ne me regarde pas comme si je t'humilier » il siffla en caressant son dos. « Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Hermione... »

« Comment ? » Murmura-t-elle, incapable de parler plus fort à cause de la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

« Comme sa, en me repoussant »

« Mais il n'y a rien entre nous Malfoy »

« Je sais qu'il n'y a rien, mais j'aimerai, Hermione, j'aimerai vraiment. »

Le silence régna après sa confession, mais Hermione était têtu et elle ne voulait pas croire ses mots, encore. « Je ne peux pas faire sa, tu es encore marié et tu as un enfant qui a probablement une sorte de maladie. Je ne veux pas démarrer quelque chose avec toi tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qu'il se passe chez Scorpius, d'accord ? »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, hésita, puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Hermione soupira de soulagement, et se retira des bras de Draco. « C'est d'accord alors, demain je commencerai à me renseigner sur Scorpius, j'ai une formation en tant que guérisseuse, je pense que ça m'aidera à découvrir ce qu'il lui arrive »

« Je t'aiderai le mieux que je peux » lui dit Draco en hochant la tête. « Il est tard, tu devrai peut-être aller te coucher »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de dormir, aujourd'hui était une longue journée. » lui dit Hermione en baillant, ce qui les fit rire tout deux.

« Allons y »

Ils étaient désormais devant la chambre d'Hermione, Malfoy la regardant dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne voulaient bouger le premier. Malfoy mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, se pencha et embrassa sa tempe. Hermione soupira et sentit son eau de Cologne.

Après lui avoir embrassé la tempe, Malfoy la regarda tellement intensément qu'Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Il marcha vers l'escalier et Hermione ferma la porte de sa chambre, totalement embarrassé.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, laissez moi vos avis, et dites moi si tout est bien compréhensible ou pas :)<p> 


	6. NOTE IMPORTANTE !

Voici une note importante, merci à ceux qui l'a liront !

Tout d'abord je n'arrête pas ma fiction je vous rassure ni la traduction. Seulement je suis en plein bac blanc, plus une baisse de moral qui ont fait que j'ai un peu tout mis de coté ! Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de venir vous prévenir (merci les révisions) et je profite donc d'un petit moment de libre pour vous faire part de ce petit retard. Donc je pense que d'ici dimanche tout devrai rentrer dans l'ordre et je reviens avec plein de nouveau chapitre (dés que je les aurai taper )

Merci à celle (et peut-être ceux) qui me suivent et qui lisent mes histoires, sa me fait énormément plaisir

Gros bisous


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais que je vous dois mes plus plates excuses car je n'ai pas publié depuis très longtemps et j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolé, j'ai délaissé toutes mes fictions par manque d'envie et de moral, mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu une madame appelé conscience qui m'a rappelé que j'avais des lecteurs donc je me suis mise à la traduction ! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard et je vais tout faire pour reprendre mes deux autres fictions que j'ai laisser en attente. En éspérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant. Bisous bisous_

* * *

><p>« Debout Scorpius, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! » Lui dit doucement Hermione, en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre pour laisser entrer le soleil. « Allé Scorp, tu dois te lever »<p>

Il y eu un petit grognement venant du lit. Hermione marcha vers celui-ci et souleva la couette pour voir le responsable de ce bruit, mais elle n'y trouva que ses pieds. Elle rigola doucement en réalisant que chaque nuit Scorpius changeait de position dans son sommeil.

« Oh Scorpius, tu savais que tes pieds ressemblaient tout à fait à ta tête ? Je me demande pourquoi », dit-elle un peu suprise, ce qui provoqua chez lui une crise de rire en tortillant ses minuscules doigts de pieds.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me réveiller ? Scorpius ne veut pas se réveiller ». Murmura-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Mmmm… Il faut que tu prennes ta douche. » Il y eu un faible grognement qu'ignora Hermione. « Puis nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous devons faire du shopping tu t'en rappelle ? »

Les pieds de Scorpius se mirent à bouger, puis son front et ses yeux sortirent de sous la couette. « Tu m'achètera une glace ? »

« Je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux à condition que tu sorte de ce lit, maintenant. » Lui dit-elle sévèrement mais avec une note de gentillesse dans la voix. Scorpius grogna une nouvelle fois et sortit à contrecœur de son lit. Il frotta ses yeux du dos de sa main et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau et soleil. Très bien. Il traina des pieds pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Hermione, baguette en main, qui venait de refaire son lit. Elle marcha ensuite vers sa garde robe pour prendre ses vêtements du jour.

« Hermione, tu ne vas pas me donner ma douche, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui demanda soudainement timidement et peu sur de lui. Même si il aimait énormément Hermione, il n'allait pas lui permettre de lui donner son bain. Jamais.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Hermione pendant qu'elle regardait ses pantalons.

« Oui, tu es une fille »

Hermione ralentit ses mouvements et fronça les sourcils, soudainement elle voulu répliquer « Bien vu » mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le dire. « Oui je suis une fille, et tu es un petit garçon. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de te donner une douche… Mais je vois que tu ne veux pas de moi. »

« Et bien… c'est… que… je ne… non, je ne veux pas de toi » Murmura Scorpius embarrassé, son visage vira au rouge.

Hermione rit seulement et secoua la tête. « Mais les autres jours tu étais d'accord pour que je te donne ta douche, qu'est-ce qui à changer ? »

« Rien » répondit-il rapidement.

Hermione se pince les lèvres et le regarda. « Vas à la douche et sois prêt, je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Scorpius acquiesça et rentra dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Elle lui avait donné de nombreuse douches et il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec cela, qu'est ce qui avait changé durant ces deux jours ? Elle le découvrirai aujourd'hui, quand ils seraient sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais là il était temps de se préparer.

* * *

><p>« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoins de ces livres Scorp. De plus, ce ne sont pas des livres pour enfant », dit Hermione en prenant le livre des mains de Scorpius et en le posant sur l'étagère. Ils étaient chez Fleury et Botts, et pour une raison étrange, elle l'avait trouvé dans le rayon de la Magie Noire il ne faisait pas de Magie Noire elle en était sure. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait il aimait les potions et pas la Magie Noire. « Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans le rayon des Potions ? »<p>

« Oui, ils sont là » Il lui montra trois différents livres de Potion et les donna à Hermione. Ils marchèrent vers la caisse, payèrent et sortirent du magasin.

«Allons manger une glace » suggéra Hermione. Scorpius acquiesça.

Puis ils marchèrent lentement vers le marchant de glace. Hermione savait qu'elle rencontrerai des gens qu'elle connaissait. Et bien sur ils étaient la Ron et Hannah avec leurs enfants et Harry et Ginny avec James, Lily et Albus. Hermione prit la main de Scorpius dans la sienne pour se sentir mieux et marcha vers eux.

« Tante Hermione ! » Ce fut Lily qui l'a vit en première. Elle couru vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, rapidement suivit de James et Albus.

« Tante Hermione, tu m'as manqué ! » lui dit Albus, ses yeux verts rempli d'affection pour elle.

Elle se mit a genou devant eux et les serra fort contre elle. Ils lui avaient manqué aussi, ils grandissaient tellement vite. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, c'était peut-être il y a deux ans ou plus. Elle et ses amis avaient dérivé dans des voies différentes, personne ne savait pourquoi, mais c'était comme cela, et elle était attristé de voir que Ron et Harry se promenaient ensemble et qu'il ne lui en avait même pas parlé.

« Vous grandissez tellement vite. » dit-elle au trois enfants en se levant. Scorpius se tenait derrière elle, se cachant des étrangers qu'Hermione semblait connaître.

« Hermione » la salua Ginny, quand elle marcha vers eux, Harry sur ses talons. Ron et Hannah semblaient quand a eux enraciné à leur place. _Très bien pour moi_, pensa-t-elle.

« Salut » dit-elle, sans réel conviction, mais néanmoins elle prit Ginny dans ses bras. Puis elle prit Harry.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? » Lui demanda Harry en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

« Oui bien sur. » Quelqu'un tira sur la manche de sa veste, elle se retourna et vit que c'était Scorpius.

« Est-ce que c'est... ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, c'est le fils de D..Malfoy, » dit Hermione, avec un peu de chance, personne n'avait perçu son erreur. « Scorpius, voici Harry Potter. Harry voici Scorpius. »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandir à l'entente du nom et il regarda Harry avec crainte. « Wow » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il se rappela de la voix de son père, lui disant de serrer la main des sorcier s'ils en étaient digne alors il tendit sa main vers Potter.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur »

« Le fils de Drago » murmura Harry, mais il lui serra la main. Puis il regarda Hermione avec une expression qui signifiait qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Hermione se pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous Hermione ? Nous nous dirigions vers les trois balais. » demanda Ginny.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui » ou jamais « Nous allons devoir y aller. Et Scorpius voulait une glace »

« Oh, d'accord. Nous nous verrons plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être »

« D'accord, au revoir. » Et la famille Potter repartit, les enfants s'éloignant d'Hermione à contrecœur.

« Au revoir. » Dit-elle doucement. Ron lui lança simplement un coup d'oeil et il partit lui aussi, sans un mot. Bien. « Bien, nous devons y aller. » Ils continuèrent leur shopping une nouvelle fois. Ils n'achetèrent plus de livre, ni même d'ingrédients pour les potions, seulement des habits, pour Scorpius bien sur.

Quand ils commencèrent à marcher vers le Chaudron Baveur, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux, Scorpius était silencieux, ce qui énerver Hermione. Elle ne lui poserai aucune question, il parlerai quand il serai prêt et si il en avait envie. Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main. Elle se retourna et regarda sa petite tête blonde.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui Scorpius ? »

« Hier soir, j'ai fais le rêve le plus bizarre de ma vie ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien dis moi, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

«C'était à propos de père » il murmura, fronça encore une fois les sourcils et baissa les yeux. « Il venait me voir, la nuit, et passait sa main sur mes cheveux en me faisant un bisous sur le front, enfin.. pourquoi aurai-t-il fais sa si il ne m'a jamais embrassé avant ? »

« Pourquoi en effet » Hermione murmura puis elle dit un peu plus fort. « Allons à la maison boire un chocolat chaud, tu veux ? »

« Oui allons y ! » dit-il peu enthousiaste, ses pensées étaient clairement dans son rêve. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. Elle devait réellement parler à Malfoy.

* * *

><p>« As-tu aimé la journée ? » demanda Hermione pendant qu'elle aidait Scorpius à se mettre au lit après une longue douche.<p>

« Oui, c'était vraiment bien. » dit-il en grimpant dans son lit et en remontant sa couverture sur sa poitrine. « C'était cool. »

Hermione s'assit à coté du lit et passa sa main le long de son bras elle hésita pendant une minute puis elle demanda « Scorpius, comment t'es-tu sentit ces derniers jours ou ces dernières semaines ? »

Il fronça les sourcils mais répondit « Je... » il s'éclaircit la voix puis s'assit en se frottant le cou. « Je sens quelque chose juste ici. » il lui montra le coté droit de son cou et son épaule. « C'est comme une sorte de balle. »

« Laisse moi voir. » lui dit Hermione en touchant son cou, sentant la sorte de balle. Elle était la. C'était vraiment petit, de la taille d'une cacahuète. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose de semblable du coté de gauche mais il n'y avait rien. Elle avala difficilement et le regarda. Il était pâle, vraiment, pas la pâleur des Malfoy, il était vraiment pâle. Il avait des yeux fatigué. Elle avala une nouvelle fois et soupira. « Bien c'est l'heure d'aller au lit chéri. Allé. » Elle replia la couverture sur lui et embrassa sa tempe.

Elle couru presque pour sortir de la chambre et partit vers le bureau de Malfoy elle savait qu'elle le trouverai ici. Et bien sur il y était, endormi sur son bureau. Elle rentra et ferma la porte doucement derrière elle. Elle marcha lentement vers lui, et pensa que c'était la meilleure des choses que de le réveiller et de lui faire part de ses suspicions qu'elle avait à propos de son fils. Pour Scorpius. Le petit bonhomme dormait maintenant profondément dans sa chambre, ne se souciant que peu des choses du monde..

« Malfoy ? » Dit-elle doucement en le secouant légèrement. « Malfoy, réveil toi, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Malfoy s'assit et se réveilla instantanément, frottant ses mains sur ses yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? » demanda Malfoy, la voix encore enroué de sommeil.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.. » Commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à coté de lui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu commence à réellement me faire peur. »

« Je-je pense que je sais ce qu'a Scorpius » murmura-t-elle finalement, après une longue pause. Elle tortilla dans le siège pendant que Malfoy la fusillait du regard.

« Allé. »

« Je-je suis désolé, mais je pense que ton fils à un.. cancer. »


End file.
